Dude Looks Like a Lady
by Winged Element
Summary: Dante seems to take anything that life throws at him in stride but even the legendary Son of Sparda has a point at which things become a little too weird. Nero doesn't really mind this change though being a girl really suited the half devil. Rated for D/N, is not really a yaoi though.
1. Cursed!

A/N: Uh… hi. So yeah, anyone who's a returning reader is probably going: Leigh! Why are you doing this?! You're already typing two stories and doing terribly at keeping up your super frequent updates! Why are you so dumb? The answer is… well I don't know why I insist on being stupid, but I've had this idea in my head _forever _and I just can't wait any longer, so, here we are, a new story from me. There might even be _another _new one in a couple days… who knows? Maybe I'll just have a fanfiction for every day of the week, that would certainly keep me from getting bored XD Anywho, let's get this show on the road shall we? Oh! I almost forgot the rather unusual warning I need to put with this tale: This story might be DantexNero as the pairing but it isn't exactly yaoi… I don't wanna say too much and give it away…

Disclaimer: The freaky shit that's about to go down would never be considered if I actually owned this.

Cursed!

"Dante! You are such an ass!" The door to Devil May Cry slammed open and a very irritated, very dirty Nero walked in and marched up the stairs, the door to the bathroom slamming closed.

"C'mon kid, it was a joke!" the elder slayer called up the stairs and sighed when he heard the water turn on. He hadn't meant for the demon to explode _all _over the teen, only a little, get the spitfire riled up a little bit. The partial devil had come from Fortuna nearly six months after the Savior incident, he'd held out longer than Dante had thought, they'd all actually taken bets around the office on how long it'd take the kid to show up, looking for a job and a place to stay. Either way, the younger had shown up, having left the town and his girl for reasons that he mostly kept to himself. That was fine with the half devil, he didn't care if Nero didn't want to share, if it was bothering him, he'd say, that's just the way the teen was.

The first week had been a little awkward, well at least for himself, Nero thought as he washed the demon guts from his hair. Dante could probably live with Satan himself and not be any different, the man took freaking everything in stride, nothing ever seemed to phase him and it really pissed the teen off. No, that first week had felt so weird to Nero because while he'd gotten a taste of the elder's personality when they'd first met, it hadn't been near as potent nor as constant as it was living with the man. Most of the time he wanted to punch the half devil through the wall, sometimes he did, but he tried to refrain from that because then he'd hear complaints about the damage for weeks. The partial devil sighed and turned off the water, feeling rather than seeing his Bringer flash a little brighter, Trish must be over, he thought, grabbing a towel from the wall.

Dante stared at the high ranking demon who had just _waltzed, _yup, _waltzed _into his shop. Did she have a death wish? She wasn't putting off an angry or aggressive aura so maybe she had a mission.

"Can I do something for you babe?" he asked the attractive she-devil in front of him, the she devil took a glance around the shop, sultry blue eyes taking it all in before snapping to the half devil in front of her.

"Perhaps, are you Dante?" her voice was like smooth honey and the elder slayer couldn't help the small tingle that ran down his spine.

"That depends on who's asking. Why do you want to know?" he said back, playing right along with her game.

"There's a girl who wants to make sure she's got the right man." The she devil purred and the elder slayer smirked, this just kept getting better and better didn't it?

"She does, I'm Dante." The red devil said, tilting back in his chair and propping his feet up on the desk.

"Great." The visitor to the office strode forward, her hips swinging deliciously as she walked and the half devil kept his eyes on them along the way, unable to help himself, he liked women, what could he say? Even if this one was a she devil, she didn't seem to be out to kill him, so what was the harm? This she devil stepped right up and swung a leg over his lap settling on top him and grabbing his face with both hands and pulling him forward to connect their lips. Dante responded immediately, his hands pulling her into him, crushing their bodies together, it felt fantastic, he thought, at least until he began to feel funny, his head feeling as though he were on a ship. They pulled away for air and he had enough time to say.

"What the hell…?" before collapsing in an unconscious pile on the floor. The she devil stepped back, admiring her handiwork before whipping out a cell phone and dialing a number. The phone rang once before it was picked up.

_"Hey, did you get the job done?"_

"Of course I did, he's cursed, just like you asked."

_"How soon will it take effect?"_

"He'll be feeling the effects as soon as he wakes up, trust me." She began to walk out of the shop "Now, about my payment."

-Dude Looks Like a Lady-

Nero walked downstairs, feeling much better and a heck of a lot less angry than he had before. He yawned and was about to head into the kitchen to grab a snack before he noticed Dante's white hair on the floor, had the old man finally fallen out of that chair while sleeping in it. The teen walked over to at least snap some pictures and embarrass the elder (or try) when he noticed something wasn't right, the half devil was laying on his stomach but seemed smaller, his clothes hung loosely off his frame, Nero rolled him over and got the shock of his life as he stared right into the face of a very _female _Dante.

A/N: Tada! The first chapter! I'm so excited to do more of this :3 I thought, it's always Nero that I'm picking on so let's make it Dante for once hehehe…

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	2. What the Hell?

A/N: I thought, while I'm waiting for my boyfriend to come pick me up, I'll get the chapter started, no reason not to and I get a few good laughs at the same time ;p Thanks to all those who have fav and followed or even reviewed this already, you guys rock! Sorry about the delays, I'm usually pretty good about updating fairly frequently (though things will slow down due to the number of stories I'm currently working on) but I'm in the middle of transitioning into college life so it's a big change for me and I apologize ahead of time if it messes with my updated-ness (yes I just made up a word), I don't know yet how much free time I'll have but I'll do my best as long as you all just promise to be patient with me :) Thanks!

Disclaimer: Leigh does not equal Capcom, I am sorry for the confusion ;p

MJ: I'm working on it, I'm glad you like it so much though :) Thank you for the review!

What the Hell?

Nero continued to gape at the half devil in front of him as the reality sunk in, once it had, he couldn't contain a snicker. The small noise roused the elder slightly, who groaned and opened his-er-_her _eyes to glare at the teen who still couldn't contain his laughter.

"What are you looking at…" Dante trailed off upon hearing the higher toned voice in the air. Had the kid given him helium while he was asleep…? He cleared his throat and tried again.

"Kid…" he put a hand to his throat and paused when the inside of his forearm connected with something soft. Nero continued to snicker

"I know you like women Dante, but this is just ridiculous." The half devil ignored him for the moment in favor of looking down. A small "eep!" came out of his mouth as he regarded the large breasts that seem to have appeared while he was sleeping… just what had that she-devil done to him? One hand crept down a flat stomach and reached between long legs to discover that the she-devil had, in fact, turned him into a girl.

"What the hell…" she muttered, Nero couldn't help himself anymore, he began laughing, his sides shaking as he took in the expression on Dante's face.

"Oh man, this is too good." The younger wiped tears from his eyes.

"This can't be real…" the half devil whispered, icy eyes wide as she continued to stare at her own body, completely unnerved by this change of events. The teen finally calmed down enough to take in his partner's quick breathing and slightly panicked expression.

"You okay?" Nero asked the older slayer, who didn't respond, just stared blankly at him.

"Something has finally gotten to you hasn't? This is incredible, something has finally flabbergasted the infamous Son-er-Daughter of Sparda." When Dante still didn't respond the teen began to get a little worried.

"C'mon," he said and with a smirk scooped the she devil up into his arms, this finally got a reaction.

"Hey! What're you doing? I can walk by myself!"

"Can you?" the partial devil asked with a raised eyebrow "Cause it seems to me that you're pretty rattled."

"It's just a lot to take in." The elder snapped "Put me down."

"Okay princess." Nero grinned, setting Dante down on her feet, she grabbed the hem of her now too big pants, too distracted by trying to keep them up to notice that her shirt had slid over to reveal a large expanse of her breast. The white haired teen standing next to her blushed and looked away.

"This is weird." The half devil murmured, hobbling around a few steps, trying to avoid stepping on her pant legs and adjust to a lower center of gravity. She still felt extremely uncomfortable in a girl's body but was trying to ignore it; she didn't need Nero picking her up again like a damsel in distress.

"Lady has extra clothes upstairs right?" The teen asked, still trying to avoid looking at the other slayer, who was oblivious to what she was doing to the partial devil.

"Yeah," Dante turned and started trekking up the stairs to get the jeans and t-shirt that the huntress had left at the shop for "emergencies" as she had put it, the half devil was sure that this counted as an emergency. Once up in her own room with clothes in hand Dante pulled off her own and stopped for a moment to look at her reflection. The slayer shivered lightly, as a girl she had a great body but it was just too weird, because if he had just been put into a girl's body then he'd probably be attracted to himself but now… Now she could appreciate the fact that she was attractive but the _desire _wasn't there. Dante dressed herself and walked down the stairs to find Nero, shirtless in the middle of the shop.

"Jeez old man, take long enough, couldn't figure out the bra or something?" the teen teased, Dante snorted.

"Unlike you, I have practice." She snorted, trying very hard to tear her eyes away from the partial devil sitting on the couch; said partial devil simply raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"Why are you shirtless in my shop?"

"Is that illegal?" the teen asked, he gestured to the end of his Bringer "Sometimes the skin gets irritated so I'm putting lotion on it." The half devil would've laughed at him and teased him about being a girl if she wasn't so distracted by the way that Nero's muscles flexed underneath his pale skin. She'd never paid much mind to the way the teen looked before but now… now it was the only thing she could think about…

"I uh…" Nero continued to watch curiously as his hunting partner turned very red, something that he'd never seen Dante do before. Before he could ask the half devil if she was embarrassed about something the door burst open and Lady and Trish strode in.

A/N: Okay, so it's not my best cliffie ever but it's still my goal to make each update this week have a cliffie :)

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	3. AAAHHH!

A/N: I feel like I'm on a roll! I just finished the chapter for Neko!Nero! and now I'm moving right into this one, I'm liking this whole, write during the weekends, update during the week, though it is really hard to resist just updating all at once. . college is starting off pretty good I just didn't expect _so much walking_, haha, it'll be good for me though. On to the part that you guys all wanna hear.

Disclaimer: I'm modest enough to say that DMC is way too cool to be my idea.

Sarian: I'm glad you like it! Thanks for the review!

StrawberryHollow: I hope a week isn't too long for you .; Thanks for the review!

AAAHH!

Both women stopped but Lady stared bug-eyed as Trish merely regarded Dante with a raised brow. This staring contest lasted for about three seconds before Lady burst into loud laughter.

"Oh my god! Who on earth did you piss off this time? That's great!"

"It's not funny!" the half devil snapped, folding her arms for a second before deciding that boobs made it too much of a hassle.

"I'm sorry Dante," Trish said, trying to contain her smirk "but you have to admit, it _is _a little funny."

"Leeches." She muttered, rolling her eyes. "It's disorienting, obnoxious, and I have no clothes that fit me."

"Still the same Dante," Lady said "still complains like an overgrown toddler."

"I do not!" Dante grumped "Why are you guys here anyway?" she asked, trying to get the subject off of her embarrassment.

"I came to invite you two on a mission, it's not difficult and I could handle it myself but I figured you two would want to get out of the house for a while, we could go catch a few beers afterward but I think this changes the plans. I'll take Nero and Trish if you don't mind, why don't you get our new female companion some new clothes."

"Sure." Trish grinned, always ready for a shopping trip and grabbed Dante's arm.

"What?" the half devil yelped "I wanna go on the mission. Nero! Talk her out of it!" Nero simply gave a small chuckle and waved to his friend

"Bye Dante, have fun shopping!"

-Dude Looks Like a Lady-

It was several hours before Dante and Nero were back at Devil May Cry, Nero felt tired in a good way from the mission with Lady but Dante just felt utterly drained. Trish had dragged her from store to store to store to store… it was so exhausting! How did women do that and enjoy it? Sure she'd enjoyed seeing what she'd looked like in the different outfits but still! Nero stepped out of the bathroom and noticed that his partner was back and was flopped over on the couch.

"I was about to order some food, you want some?" the teen asked, Dante just stared, of course she'd known that the younger had been in the shower but still… the way that he smelled so clean, his hair still looked a little damp, the way that those sweatpants hung low on his hips…

"Hello? Earth to Dante?" Nero waved his hand in front of her face and she blinked.

"Um, sure." The half devil said, not being able to help herself as she watched Nero walk back over to the phone and dial a long since memorized number.

As he ordered a pizza the teen kept glancing at Dante from the corner of his eye, was wasn't oblivious to the way the half devil kept looking at him, though she seemed not to notice the occasional glance that he'd given her. Dante's female body was attractive, there was no doubt about that but the teen had spent enough time around Trish and Lady at this point to have learned to keep his glances subtle. The clothes that Trish had helped Dante pick out did her body justice too, showing off her ample cleavage and curvy hips. Nero licked his lips once before turning away to keep his thoughts from going south, not that it helped a ton but enough that he didn't feel awkward.

"So what's it like?" he asked to help distract himself from his reddening cheeks.

"What's what like?" Dante asked

"Being a girl." The partial devil said, flopping down on the couch next to the older slayer.

"Weird as fuck." She responded, looking down at her more delicate hands again, they were so tiny! How did girls do anything with them?

"But how?" Nero was honestly curious and it didn't feel as weird to ask Dante because the old … woman? His brain was still stuck on old man- used to be a guy.

"Imagine someone attaching two really good, heavy apples to your chest, shrinking nearly a foot, feeling really tiny and someone cutting your dick off." The she devil wasn't in the mood for the kid's teasing, she just wanted something to eat and to go to bed in hopes that this would wear off in the morning. Nero paled at his explanation but realized that the elder was just being a grump; he saw the glance that Dante gave him, the one that rolled all the way up his body and a devious smirk fell upon his lips.

"So have you had to go pee yet?" he asked, feeling kind of mean, but he couldn't help it, it was just payback for all the times that Dante had teased him.

"Yes."

"Was it different?"

"Not really."

"What about…" Nero felt his face heat up but he pushed on, determined to make the half devil's cute cheeks blush. "touching yourself, have you tried that yet?" True to his prediction Dante's cheeks turned bright red

"Y'know what?" she said abruptly "I'm not all that hungry, I think I'm going to bed." With that she marched up the stairs and slammed the door behind her. But the distance from the teen didn't help erase the words from her mind, nor did it make that tingly feeling in her core go away. With a blush and a sigh she sat down on the bed and her hand slid slowly down between her legs.

A/N: I'm feeling successfully evil, is it working yet?

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	4. Oh God!

A/N: Oh man…. It's late and I gotta get all this stuff done… que epic music time… I'm gonna make it, despite having an eight o'clock class tomorrow. I swear I'm gonna get this done! To make it better, the class I have is Psych Perspective on Gender… it's the class that I don't need and it's the one that I'm doing the worst in… Urgh… stress… can't wait for weekend… yup Anime Addicts here I come… Scratch that I can't wait for Youmacon, four straight days of exactly what I want to do. Alright! *claps hands together* I've got this! Let's go! (besides writing porn is pretty fun ;p)

Disclaimer: I am a cosplayer which equals fan which does not equal owner

Guest: More's on the way now! Thanks for the review!

Oh God!

Dante had had plenty, and I mean _plenty _of experience with girls and touching them and all of that but this… this was just strange. This was her _own _nerves that tingled, her _own _cheeks that blushed as her hand slid downward and rubbed the inside of a thigh before circling around that ultrasensitive bud.

"Haaaahhh…" the low keen slipped out of the half devil's lips before she could stop it and she felt her hips buck upward instinctively. Now fascinated at the intensity of the sensation of just the _edge_ the she devil cupped her crotch, rocking her hips into her own hand, teasing around the edges and squinching her icy eyes closed. Unbidden an image of Nero leapt into her mind, of the teen's nicely toned abs and the strong shoulders that the elder had never quite noticed until today… in her mind Nero was strong and demanding, cupping her breast in his hand and kneading it harshly. In reality Dante's own hand mirrored the fantasy, grasping her own breast and squeezing, pinching the nipple before that hand trailed down to support the other, to give her a sturdier surface to push onto.

"_C'mon Dante… touch me… I know you want to…" _the Nero in her head whispered in her ear, and her eyes drifted back down that sculpted body to the V of his hips that teased her so… mentally she pushed his pants down over his hips and the teen's cock sprang into view, thick and swollen and the half devil felt her fingers begin to slide even easier around her entrance.

"P-please Nero…" she whispered, hips bucking up against her own teasing fingers. The partial devil in her mind gave a devious smirk, so typical for the over confident teen, he then rubbed himself at her entrance, causing bright sparks of pleasure to flash up behind her eyes before she sank her middle finger in as far as it would go, feeling her muscles clench and slide against it in the most pleasant way.

"_You like that?_" Nero said, the smirk still on his face as he rocked his hips forward, hands planted firmly on either side of her head.

"Y-yes…" Dante moaned openly as she slid another finger in, trying to get closer to the size of the teen's cock in her imagination. The second finger slipped in easier than she thought it would, the half devil knew of many women that winced when she even stuck the second one in. She was just absolutely soaked though… two was no problem as her hips rocked up repeatedly, trying to get more force, more… just _more…_ Then the slayer brushed her fingers in such a way that caused her spine to shake in the sheer pleasure as it sizzled up her core. It was nothing like a male's prostate, she'd been curious and found it before during masturbation, this was just… sheer bliss.

"Oh God…" Dante openly groaned, rolling over to get better vantage on that spot, her fingers working madly now, hips slamming back down onto those two fingers. In her mind Nero thrust down roughly, kissing her harshly and nipping on occasion, at one point drawing blood. In reality the she devil bit too deeply into her lip trying to contain her moans of pleasure. The taste of blood awakened her demon blood and she growled, it turning into a high pitched keen when she felt the end just a few rapid thrusts away.

"Hah! Ah! AH!" the elder slayer let out a shriek at massive pulses of pleasure rocked over her, feeling as though the entire world were nonexistent, all that there was was the intense happy pulses that throbbed in her core.

-Dude Looks Like a Lady-

Nero had tried to be good at first, he really had. Then the sounds of pleasure from upstairs had just become too much, he had to know… The partial devil had snuck up the stairs, trying not to disturb the elder slayer, not that that would've been possible. He heard a mumble from the room and as quietly as he could, opened the door only to see Dante on her back, riding her own hand as hard as it looked like she could. The teen could feel himself getting hard…

"Y-yes…" Dante moaned and Nero bit his lip to stop any sounds from coming out, the half devil's female voice was fantastic… it was like honey, no… more like molasses, it was sweet but it had that dark edge… the partial devil knew he shouldn't keep watching but… but… it was just to arousing.

"Oh God…" the she devil rolled over and the movement cause Nero to snap out of it. He dashed back to his room. The door was barely closed before his sweatpants were on the ground and his fist was around his leaking member. He came seconds after hearing Dante shriek out her pleasure a few doors down.

"Oh God is right…" he panted, walking out of his room to hit up the bathroom to clean up, only to see Dante wrapped in a towel with seemingly the same objective.

A/N: I LOVE CLIFFHANGERS! And now I'm that much closer to getting to sleep!

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	5. Oh Shit!

A/N: Halfway done! Woot! I'm on a roll! I will do this today! And then I will study for chemistry! (not as much woot there…) I can toads do this!

Disclaimer: Last I checked, Dante was not a woman.

Sirena Lorely: It was sexy ;) He did XD I was amused by that! A lot… Thanks so much for the review!

Sirena Lorely (again) ;p: Haha, no but I still figured out it was you, your wait is over! You can now see what they will do! Who wil break first indeed… Thanks again for the review!

Oh Shit!

The two stared blankly at one another for what felt like an eternity, Nero blushed, and to his surprise, so did Dante, the half devil turning her head. But she was blushing not because she saw the teen bare from the waist down but because she had started feeling that tingle between her legs again. Seriously, how was this possible? Not to mention it just seemed unnatural to be attracted to the younger, this was _Nero _that they were talking about here. Why was she attracted to Nero? Oh yeah, that's right, cause for some reason, someone had decided to turn her into a girl. Said teen was about to stutter an apology when Dante, with cheeks that felt like they were on absolute fire, slid her towel open and let it fall to the floor. Nero was pretty sure his jaw joined it as he openly ogled the she devil. He felt his flaccid cock begin to stir again as his blood rushed south. Dante, completely out of character, gave a small, bashful smile; it was this submissive gesture that set Nero off. He may consider himself a gentleman to most women (Lady and Trish were exceptions) but he was still part demon. He walked forward purposefully, practically ripping his shirt over his head as he went and pushed the smaller devil against the wall, his hands on either side of her head.

"Nero…" she said softly, staring at him with big blue eyes.

"Dammit Dante!" he growled "Why do you have to be so sexy?" with that he leaned down for a kiss. He wasted no time in swiping his tongue against her lips and she eagerly responded, opening her mouth and rubbing her tongue harshly against the teen's. The half devil broke away with a moan when Nero ground against her, his erection rubbing against her stomach.

"Oh fuck…" she murmured, wriggling in delight at the feeling of the partial devil's arousal.

"C'mon Dante, let's take this to the bedroom." Nero purred in her ear, lifting the smaller by the knees and carrying her to the elder's room before tossing her on the bed. The younger was right behind her, kissing her and kneading her soft breasts.

"Nero…" Dante sighed, arching her back, reality was _so _much better than fantasy… she lifted her legs around Nero's waist and ground into him, her slick center sliding over the teen's crotch and making a mess of the two of them.

"Shit…" Nero cursed, lining up his member with the elder's wet opening, not even stopping to consider the fact that he was going to lose his virginity to his hunting partner of all people, and started to push inside.

"Ow!" the half devil instinctively tried to move away, that hurt a hell of a lot more than she thought it would, _why _had women always been excited when they'd seen how big she'd been as a man?

"Hold still." Nero grunted, holding her by the waist and continued to push forward, suddenly, that pain shifted, becoming a sinful mixture of pain and pleasure and Dante let out a squeaky little sigh.

"God… so good…" the partial devil sighed, his eyes were closed in sheer ecstasy, Dante regarded him for a moment before wiggling her hips and trying to start a rhythm by herself.

"Please Nero… move…" the teen's eyes opened, his pupils hugely dilated and his Devil Bringer glowing erratically but he pulled out and then pushed back in, causing that incredible pain filled pleasure to rocket back up the half devil's core again. The younger set the speed, alternating between short thrusts and long ones, keeping the elder in suspense of when her pleasure would skyrocket.

Dante was stunned at how intense the sensation of being thoroughly screwed was, she'd noticed as a male the only thing she could ever focus on was the sensation around her dick but now… now she just felt overwhelmed by everything. The smell of their sweat mixing around them, the squishy sound of Nero ramming into her over and over again, the sound of their heartbeats pumping incredibly fast, the sight of the teen looming over her sweat beading on his brow and looking far more gorgeous than she could remember and the taste of his lips as he leaned down and captured hers, pounding furiously now. Dante could feel her end swiftly approaching, she cried out at each rough thrust, the teen going so hard that she swore she was sliding backward up the sheets. Her orgasm hit her hard, the shockwaves going up her spine more intensely than they had awhile earlier.

"Oh god! Nero!" she cried out as he grunted, thrusting a few more times before freezing, his hips giving a few involuntary jerks as he filled the woman beneath him with his seed. He collapsed on top of her and the two lay there panting for some time before Nero pulled out and flopped onto his back. He turned his head to the side and found Dante looking at him.

"So what was that all about?" she demanded, he blushed furiously and swiped at his nose with a glowing claw.

"Uh… yeah… about that…" he mumbled.

A/N: Ahhhhh…. *sighs* yup, nice chapter to write… anywho, I've got one more to go!

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	6. What? Why?

A/N: I hurt… parkour is so awesome but I'm so sore… urgh… legs… refuse… to… cooperate… and I just realized it's freakin cold in here! My roommate turned on all the fans and opened the window before she went to sleep and I'm like…. *turns into icecube…* I think I'm gonna shut the window before I go to bed so I don't freeze to death when I get up in the morning…

Disclaimer: Once more: I don't own squat.

What? Why?

"Yeah, about that?" Dante prompted, wanting to know if Nero had any more idea of what came over the two of them than she had.

"I don't know." The teen mumbled, wrapping his arms around the she devil and pulling her close to him.

"Hey!" she wiggled; trying to escape the younger's grasp. "What the hell do you think you're doing!? I'm not a cuddle toy!"

"You sure feel like one," the partial devil murmured against her hair and Dante froze with a blush, relaxing for a moment before deciding that she might as well just go along with the teen and snuggled into his arms.

"So why exactly did you just decide that you needed to have sex with me?" she asked from the embrace, Nero shuffled, slightly uncomfortable.

"Why did you decide you needed to drop your towel? Why did you think about me while you were masturbating?" he answered her question with a question.

"I don't know." Dante whispered "I couldn't help myself, it just happened… but now that I think about it, you are pretty cute." She teased; turning in the younger's arms and brushing her finger over his nose. The partial devil turned a bright red and looked away.

"'M not cute." He pouted and the expression caused the elder slayer to giggle

"Okay cutie, whatever you say." Both of them fell silent, entwined with one another but mentally elsewhere.

Nero was starting to think about the fact that he'd just lost his virginity to his friend and that he hadn't thought twice about it, it was like his instincts had just taken over and he'd just _had _to do it. He could feel his Bringer flickering with his sporadic thoughts and what that was doing to his emotional state. At this point he'd more or less gotten used to having a demonic limb but he still hated sometimes how it pretty much acted like a giant billboard for his emotions…

Dante, on the other hand was still caught up in the sensation of the fact that she'd just had sex with Nero. Now she hadn't considered herself the straightest of all arrows before, she'd been known to experiment here and there, just for kicks really, but she'd never looked at the teen in that way before, so what was different now? What _had _possessed her to just drop her towel and submit like that? She had a sneaking suspicion that it had to do with either the curse that was currently laid on her or her demonic blood. But when it came to her demonic blood, she had more of it than the teen and that meant more power, which was what really mattered in the demon world. So why? _Why?_ The half devil was brought out of her thoughts by the sensation of fingers running through her hair. She started slightly and the glowing blue talons pulled away.

"Sorry," the teen mumbled.

"It's okay," Dante said, snuggling closer and hitching a leg over the partial devil's hip. "you just startled me is all. It feels nice."

"Okay." She could practically hear the smile in Nero's voice as he went back to stroking his partner's hair. It wasn't long before they were both fast asleep.

-Dude Looks Like a Lady-

The next morning found Nero waking up from a great dream and nearly jumping out of his skin at the female laying upon his chest. After a half a second he realized it was Dante and went back to softly petting her, her skin was so soft, he just couldn't help himself. The physical closeness of another person wasn't something that the teen had been able to experience before, even Kyrie had kept him at an arms distance, his demonic blood reminding her too much of all the heartache she had experienced in her life. In the end, both had decided to remain as friends, the breakup hadn't been bad or messy really, both of them knew that they were growing into different people but afterwards Nero had made the mistake of staying in Fortuna. It seemed as though his connection to Kyrie, one of the holy women of the city, was the only thing keeping the extreme hatred of the people at bay. Once that connection had been severed, or at least distanced, all of that hatred and distaste came out in full force. The teen was tough but that much prejudice is too much for anybody, so, he'd packed up and left, heading to the only place outside of Fortuna that he really knew of, Devil May Cry. Here he'd gained friends, acceptance, a job and what now, a lover…? He was great friends with Dante and if he was being honest with himself (and not afraid to be a little mushy) he could say that he loved Dante as a friend, but now? What about now? He wasn't sure… the partial devil was shaken out of his thoughts by Dante nuzzling into his chest while simultaneously kneeing his thigh.

"Nero…" she muttered sleepily and the younger wasn't quite sure if she was asleep or awake so he whispered back

"Yeah?"

"There's someone at the door… go answer it." Nero glared at the she devil on his chest, who simply rolled over so he could get up.

"Lazy ass." He grumbled "That much will never change." All the same he rolled out of bed, pulling on a pair of sweatpants before slowly descending the stairs and opening the door to see a rather handsome man with long hair neatly tied back. The teen tensed when he felt his Bringer pulse, it was the same kind of pulse it gave off when Trish stopped by. This devil was no run of the mill kind… no this was a devil of power. He looked Nero up and down once, nostrils flaring as he took in the younger's scent, his eyes then widened.

"Oh shit… you didn't… _shit_, you did."

A/N: Haha! Anyone know who the devil at the door is? Cause I do! :p And I just wanna say thanks for all the favs and follows and let's not forget my awesome reviewers! I don't appreciate you guys enough, you all make my day better when my phone buzzes to tell me someone else has taken the time to read this, thanks all you guys!

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	7. You're Who!

A/N: Good morning everyone! I am so exhausted cause I stayed up until about three thirty just trying to get everything done, this is why I need to go back to typing on the weekends, that was working out much better for me, I'm definitely going to do that this weekend, cause then next week I can have time to work on my cosplay and the rest of Ian's anniversary present, I'll talk all about them later, after our anniversary on the off chance that he reads this (I don't want him finding out what I got for him). Anywho, let's get on with this, I'm so sorry you guys that I didn't get this and To See From Another's Eyes up last week, I was having a rough week and ended up going home and sobbing into Ian's arms because I had just hit the emotional stress "Nope!" wall, please forgive me and I hope that this week's chapter makes it up to you!

Disclaimer: I'm lucky enough to have fans who read this, because I am certainly not Capcom and otherwise I'd just be the crazy girl who writes weird stories about characters who are not hers ;p

You're Who?!

"And just who are you?" Nero asked, still standing in the door, keeping the devil from entering, the wards on the building would do nothing to stop this demon, plus their wards were weird in that they _did _allow high powered devils to just waltz right in. Dante had said that they would be able to get in either way if they were determined, so why not lay out the welcome mat and confuse them a little.

"Is Dante in?" the devil asked, ignoring the teen's question, causing the younger's brow to twitch and his Bringer the pulse in irritation.

"She's asleep." He said, not moving an inch, staring down the demon before him, the man was taller than him but the partial devil had had enough experience trying to be intimidating with Dante and Credo that it didn't matter much to him.

"Can I speak with her?"

"No."

"Please, it's urgent." The brunette said, finally making eye contact with the teen before him.

"Not until you tell me who you are and what you meant at first."

"I suppose that _is _only fair isn't it? You _are_ partially responsible for the mess I'm going to have to clean up now. The name I go by in the human world is Mackenzie; I am the one who laid the curse upon Dante by the request of my contractor."

"_You _did this?" Nero didn't know whether to be angry or surprised. "What do you mean, contractor?"

"I'm not so different from the two of you; I'm what you could call a devil for hire. I was hired by a woman with a severe distaste for your partner and she wanted good old fashioned vengeance; teach him a lesson so to speak. So I came here, laid the requested curse upon Dante and now I've come to explain the curse and check and see that things have not gotten out of hand. I didn't realize that there was another male devil living here, otherwise I would've been more hesitant with the curse, now I have a huge mess to clean up." He finished, shaking his head, fingers kneading his brow.

"What?" Nero asked "What mess…?" he was pretty sure he could guess what this devil was talking about but he needed confirmation.

"Please, can you go get Dante? I'd rather only explain once. It seems the infamous Son of Sparda's education is a little lacking if he didn't know either." Mackenzie muttered, Nero sighed but stepped aside, allowing the demon into the shop and walking up the stairs to retrieve his partner who was currently curled up in a content and peaceful ball on the bed.

"Dante." He said softly, rubbing the elder's shoulder. The she devil let out an incoherent mumble but didn't come to full consciousness.

"Dante, there's someone downstairs who needs to talk to you, he says that he's the one that laid the curse on you." _This _got her attention, she rolled over, icy eyes open, an odd blend of curiosity, sleepiness, and anger in them. Nero stepped back as the half devil pushed the warm covers back and jumping out of bed and grabbing some of the sweats that she'd bought with Trish and one of her old t-shirts before silently following the teen, too tired and sore to be overly active.

"Hello Dante," Mackenzie greeted from the bottom of the stairs. "how is womanhood treating you?" all he got in response was a tired glare and a huff as the she devil plopped onto the couch.

"Why?" she grunted, arms crossed, Nero couldn't help the small grin that crossed his face at how cute the elder looked when she was grumpy.

"I'm currently under employment of a woman named Brenda, she seemed to have quite the vendetta against you, she said something along the lines of "egotistical bastard that has no respect for women and must've been dropped as a child" I believe." The devil mused, Nero couldn't help himself, he burst into laughter, looking at the irate half devil on the couch who just glared at him.

"I'm sorry but she _is _right." The teen snickered, Mackenzie gave a small smirk.

"Brenda's request was that you walk in a woman's shoes for a month, just to gain an understanding and to teach you a lesson. I am currently in possession of your male form, just for safekeeping, you'll get it back at the end of the month. Though if I had known if there was another male devil, one that you were close comrades with I would've likely refused." When both slayers looked at him blankly he sighed.

"This is the problem with half breeds; their demonic parent always forgets to tell them about certain things…"

"I'm sorry that Sparda had to go off and get himself so spectacularly killed when I was young." Dante grumped, still looking like the cutest pouting thing that Nero had ever seen. Mackenzie sighed again, looking like he'd aged ten years in the last ten minutes.

"What I'm getting at is that you two are already close, so when one suddenly became a member of the opposite sex, that closeness changed into sexual interest. Whether you like it or not the young man here has begun courting you."

A/N: Yup. Just gonna leave it there :)

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	8. Huh?

A/N: Okay, so I forgot to put this in the A/N in Family of Happenstance and Neko!Nero! but the week after these go up, there probably won't be any updates because I have Youmacon that weekend and kinda need to prepare for that cause it's only like a huge deal and more exciting than Christmas to me :p I'm gonna try and post pictures of my DMC cosplay (as well as my others) on deviantart so yeah if you wanna see me as Trish (or Hikaru Hitachiin or Zelda) check it out! I think the name is Winged-Element (don't forget the dash! ;p) but yeah! It's gonna be super-duper exciting! EEEEEEIIIII! I can't wait! To make it better, my boyfriend and I's one year anniversary is the weekend before that 3 Two exciting weekends in a row! Yeah!

Disclaimer: Dante is not a woman ergo I don't own this.

Huh?

The two part devil's looked at Mackenzie, confused.

"What's the big deal with that?" Dante said as Nero said

"Courting?" the demon let out a sigh and put his head in his hand

"Courting, your demonic instincts have made you subconsciously decide that you want to have Dante as a mate. The problem with that? You're a male." He pointed at Nero "You're a female." He pointed at Dante "You've already had sex, do the math." He said, Nero paled but Dante just scoffed.

"We had sex _once_, I'm not just gonna get pregnant cause we did it _once_. Besides, I'm actually a guy so…"

"I doesn't matter that you were once a male, your body is now female, with all the capabilities of one. That may not be so since you've only done it once but the curse is laid for a month, I can't take it back even if I wanted to and I just said, the teen is courting you, you're not going to be able to help yourselves but do it again."

"I don't know how much you get around in the human world Mackenzie but there are things here that can be done to prevent that from happening." The she devil said. Mackenzie simply looked at the half devil on the couch.

"The point of mating with another devil is to produce powerful offspring…"

"And both of us are part human." Dante snapped, Nero just watched the exchange go down, internally fretting over what might happen. What would he do if Dante _was _pregnant?

"What if…" he trailed off, voicing his thoughts. Mackenzie got the gist immediately.

"If that does happen and it's very likely unless you two suddenly quit living together and don't speak for the next month, which is nigh impossible, I'll extend the curse, I won't sacrifice an innocent child."

"You won't have to because it's not going to happen." The half devil grumped, turning away from the brunette and teen. Nero looked back to the demon in front of him.

"I'll be back." He said "It was nice meeting you…?"

"Nero." The teen offered his hand which the other took and shook with a smile.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble, I should've researched my target a little more." He said and turned to leave.

The door closed with a soft thud and Nero turned to the she devil on the couch.

"Dante you can't just ignore this." He said softly

"It's not gonna happen," she said back just as softly, keeping herself turned away from the teen. "it's not gonna happen is it?" Nero gave a small half smile, full of tension and worry but a smile all the same before going and kneeling in front of the half devil.

"No matter what happens Dante, I'm gonna be here for you, alright?"

"A-alright, but what if…?"

"Dante, just breathe, okay? Aren't there pills or something you can go buy?"

"I'm half demon Nero, it's not gonna work… Do you really think Mackenzie's right? Do you really think it's inevitable?" the teen let out a sigh and put his hands on Dante's thighs, giving them a light squeeze.

"I don't know, I really don't." the elder bit her lip and before she could voice any more worries Nero leaned forward and kissed her, those lips just looked so soft… plus kissing was nice, kissing made almost anyone smile. Dante kissed him back with urgency, grabbing at his back, holding tightly onto him, needing something solid after the shock of the information that was just thrown at her. First she'd been turned into a girl against her will and now… now she finds out that she will probably have to carry a child for nine months? It was just too much…

Nero wrapped his hands around the back of the elder's head, their kissing growing a little fiercer and the teen moved closer to Dante, spinning them around and putting her in his lap. She froze and pushed away, staring at the younger with wide, scared eyes.

"Nero, we can't do this, remember? We can't do this…" Nero just smiled at her and ran his hands over the she devil's curvy sides.

"What happened to the Dante I used to know? The one who rose up to any challenge without batting an eye?"

"He got turned into a girl." The half devil said, trying to make excuses as Nero pushed lightly on her lower back, pushing his own hips up a little so that she could feel how excited he was, so she could feel how much she was wanted.

"No…" she breathed, feeling her resistance falling with each second.

"Just because you're a girl doesn't mean you're a different person, c'mon, if it's gonna happen, it's gonna happen, let's not worry about it and just enjoy this moment right here."

"Okay…" Dante whispered before taking a deep breath and looking down into the beautiful cerulean eyes beneath her. "Alright." She smirked, diving down for another kiss.

"_That's_ the Dante I know."

A/N: Hehe… please don't kill me… this is the second time I've done this today…

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	9. Get a Room!

A/N: Hey guys… so most of you follow my other stuff and know that last week was really rough for me and I'm just gonna say that last night was really bad too, I just broke up with my boyfriend, and I know it'll be better in the long run but I'm still pretty shaken up right now 'cause after the deed was done he said some hurtful things and yeah… You should've seen my roommate after we got done though; she was ready to rip him a new one XD She was pretty much the only reason I didn't up as a sobbing wreck last night (also insomnia cookies but that's besides the point) so any and all support from you guys is super-duper appreciated! At least now I can write extremely dirty smut and post it on the internet and not feel bad about it whatsoever! Yeah… I'm just going to do what I can and keep moving forward, it's all I can ever do.

Disclaimer: Can I own a Dante? Cause a Dante would be really great company right now… Or a Nero! A Nero would be so cuddle-able!

Get a Room!

The two devil slayers pressed as tightly together as they could, hands running over any open skin as they kissed passionately. Nero swiftly pushed Dante's t-shirt over her head, needing it out of the way as he kissed down her collar bone and sucked a perked nipple into his mouth, closing his teeth gently on it. The half devil let out a pleasure moan at this, arching her back and weaving her fingers into Nero's hair, said teen grabbed her hips and ground up into her.

"God… Nero…" the two pulled apart long enough to pull pants off before the younger flipped his partner on her back on the couch with a soft puff noise before pushing inside her.

"Haah…" Dante squeezed her eyes closed at the pain filled pleasure that erupted from her core. Nero made a similar sounding groan as he slid into the slick warmth that was the female beneath him. He trailed his claws down the half devil's stomach as he slowly pulled back out, causing her to wiggle and squirm in pleasure before she decided that she'd had enough waiting and brought her legs up behind the teen and used her heels as leverage to force the pace faster.

"Dante…" the partial devil let out a strange sort of choked breath, gripping tighter at the she devil's hips, feeling more violent tendencies come to the forefront of his mind, resisting for a moment before a small pleasured squeak from Dante broke his resistance. The younger growled and nipped at his partner's jaw, hearing her gasp and feeling all the more excited because of it. Dante herself was starting to feel the need to challenge the dominance in this act; her instincts told her that she was the stronger devil and that this _child_ needed to be put in his place. She growled back at the teen above her, baring long fangs at the partial devil who just met her challenge with ruby red eyes and a sneer before giving a particularly hard thrust, when this didn't work the two resorted to nips and clawing at one another to gain an upper hand.

This went on until Nero pinned the smaller female and bit harshly at her neck, drawing blood and lapping at it, continuing to pound into her fiercely, this act sent the half devil over the edge with a loud cry, the sight and sound sending Nero after her.

"Ah!" he couldn't help but cry out at the intensity of his own orgasm before pulling out and resting his head on Dante's chest, at least, that was his intention until he heard a small cough behind him.

"Ahem…" said a very irritated voice that sounded like it belonged to… both slayers winced before peeking around one another to see Lady standing in the midst of the office, hands on her hips and foot tapping, it was enough to make anyone nervous.

"Are you two quite done?" she asked with a glare. Nero turned bright red and scratched at his nose in embarrassment, Dante, still panting lightly, gave a weary grin and a thumbs up.

"You may be a girl now but you're still disgusting." Lady snorted, turning her nose up in the air. "And you dragged poor Nero into your shenanigans! You don't even have the decency to get him to screw you in your bedroom?"

"Hey!" Dante said indignantly "First of all, been there, done that. Second! I was not the one who started things this time!"

"Is this all you two have been doing since the last time Trish and I saw you?" the huntress demanded, looking furious. "And I refuse to think that Nero would start something like that, in the middle of the office for god's sake!"

"Uh…" Nero was still red as a tomato but he couldn't help but feel a little proud of himself, his more demonic instincts were singing at how thoroughly he'd managed to claim the powerful and sexy she devil next to him. Lady looked at him, her bi-colored eyes widening as she took in Nero's sheepish grin.

"You didn't… You did! Oh my god… Dante what have you done to this poor boy?! You've corrupted him!"

"Me?!" Dante protested, looking shocked "I didn't do anything! He was pretty corrupted from the moment he got here! I only brought it to the surface!"

"Uh-huh, likely story, well." She stood straight up "I'm going to run to the store to pick up decent food, you two better be dressed and presentable by the time I get back!" with that the huntress adjusted Kalina Ann and marched with as much dignity as possible out of the shop.

A/N: I know, slightly short for one of my chapters and I really apologize about that but I'm still hurting pretty bad right now and I'm really sorry if it makes a noticeable effect on my writing…

Till next time,

-Winged Element


End file.
